


No Homo

by Maronedits



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Boys In Love, Denial, Gay Love, I love my boys but love hurting them so..., Idiots, Idiots in Love, Jelix - Freeform, Lots of being gay with each other while denying being gay, Love denial, M/M, No Homo, Septicpie, Some hurting, Their both idiots, gay boys, sexuality denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maronedits/pseuds/Maronedits
Summary: A small inside joke between two friends becomes way more then either of them bargained for.Will either of them be ready to face what comes after the laughs die down.





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> Might have slower updates idk, hope you like this Jelix content.

"No homo Bro" Felix chuckled as slipped an arm around the back side of the couch to stretch out.

Sean simply laughed with him. A small stupid and nonsensical joke they had with one another, someone says or does something 'gay' but says 'no homo' afterwards.

It was mainly small things, like hugging one another, or saying it before sharing drinks. Nothing major, they would even say it sometimes when it made absolutely no sense to say it, and each time it would get a small laugh out of each of them. There was never any doubt in either of their heads that it was just a stupid joke between friends.

"You're an idiot" Sean said pressing the beer bottle to his lips and taking a drink.

"Says the idiot" Felix shot back looking toward the flat screen they were watching.

Nothing intresting on, just a hundred epsodes deep into some house flipping show, neither of them were really paying attention to it. Just chatting and having fun with one another. Edgar had found a comfortable spot on Seans lap.

Sean finally convinced himself to look at his phone. **2:03 a.m.** seeing the time made him glance out the window to check if it was dark... It was, _of course._

"I should get home" Sean sighed downing the rest of his beer.

"Don't be silly, you can stay the night"

Sean looked over at Felix, his arm hadn't moved from around the couch yet, the frabic of Felix's long sleeved shirt brushed the back of his neck everytime he shifted. Something about it sent shivers down his spine.

"And sleep on your couch?" he chuckled.

"nah, my beds big enough for the both of us" Felix downed the rest of his beer.

"No homo?" a playful smirk crossed Sean's face.

Felix grined "No homo" he confirmed.

Sean gave a light laugh before nodding "Okay, but we should go to bed, its two in the morning"

Felix glanced at the tv before nodding, he turned everything off and got up, leading them to his bedroom. Before Sean even had the chance to ask Felix threw some sweat pants at him to wear to bed and they both got changed before climbing into bed together. It wasn't the first time he shared a bed with Sean, and he doubted it would be the last time, but something about it always made him more nervous then he usually was around Sean.

"Night Fe"

"Night"

Felix laid for awhile looking at the ceiling, the man next to him laid facing away from him on his side. Felix watched him for a moment, Sean's steady breathing calmed him enough to put away any nervousness about the whole thing. He closed his eyes and letting sleep take him.

The next morning Felix woke up to his dog licking his hand, he moved his hand so Edgar couldn't lick it any more.

"I'm up... Stop" he groaned.

As he woke up a little more he realized there was a weight on his chest, he looked down, to see Seans messy head of hair. He sighed, figuring that Sean must of ended up on his chest in the middle of the night somehow. Felix felt a blush come to his face, he pondered his options; stay here till Sean naturally wakes up, wake him up, or push Sean off of him and get up to let Edgar out.

Felix decided it was probably best to just let Sean sleep in for a little bit, or at least until Edgar got impatient and started whining. He grabbed his phone and looked through twitter, while the Irishmen on his chest slept peacefully, he smirked slightly and raised his phone slightly to get a picture of them. He added it to a tweet.

_@ pewdiepie: Some how woke up with this Irish pussy on my chest #nohomo_

Felix chuckled at his own tweet and kept looking through his phone, waiting for the replys to build up, he could guess some confusion, his friends teasing them, and fans of theirs who "shipped" them to go crazy... Maybe he'd even make the news with his stupid tweet, probably something like;

**Youtuber Pewdiepie mocks gay people by posting a picture of him and his friend on twitter**

Or something stupid like that. He glanced down at Sean, he looked so peaceful, but as Edgar gave a small whine, he knew he should wake him. Felix gently shook Sean.

"A few more minutes" Sean groaned cuddling further into him, pressing his nose against Felix's chest.

Felix froze for a minute before rolling his eyes and shaking him once more.

"Get off of me you ass" Felix said.

Sean opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Felix, for a moment nothing felt off about this scene, as he woke more he realized that he was holding onto his friend and cuddling into him he quickly let him go.

"Sorry" Sean said his voice raspy form being asleep "No homo" he joked with a sleepy laugh.

Felix sat up and pushed him playfully "I'm going to let Edgar out before he pisses all over, want pancakes?" he said as he walked out, the pug following at his heels.

"Yeah!" Sean called out "I'm jacking your cloths!"

"K!"

Felix opened the door and let Edgar go out into the back yard, unlocking the doggy door so he could get back in. He started making the pancake batter.

"Need any help?"

Felix glanced behind him, seeing Sean with his hair tied back in a small bun, still a hint of tiredness lingered on his face, he was wearing Felix's overside NASA hoodie, which seemed even bigger on Sean, and the sweat pants from the night before.

"No, you can relax" he said before turning back to mixing.

Felix focused on cooking, he had figured Sean had went to sit in the living room, but when he turned around the male was sitting on one of the chairs by the breakfast table and looking through his phone.

"I better get that shirt back" Felix spoke up.

"You will... Or a better alternative is that i keep it and your forced to come to my house and get it" Sean looked up from his phone to send a smirk Felix's way.

"Either way I'm getting it back"

Felix stole glances at Sean as he cooked, he wondered if Sean ever noticed how much he did that, just watched him when he wasn't looking, their was something intresting about it to him, just watching Sean do things.

"Got anything planed for the day?" Sean asked.

"Nah, probably going to hop on minecraft and record an episode... You?"

"Was kind of thinking of doing the same thing... Why don't we start a lets play together?" he looking up from his phone.

Even if Felix wanted to say no he wouldn't of been able to, the hopeful look paired with the gental smile on Sean's face made it impossible to say no to the man.

"sure... sounds like fun!"


End file.
